


Il ritorno di Junior

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father Figures, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gohan resuscita Junior.[Post-Gt].[Fa parte di DBNA].





	Il ritorno di Junior

Il ritorno di Junior

Junior socchiuse gli occhi, mugolò e allargò le braccia strofinando le mani dalle quattro dita sull’erba blu sotto di lui. Mugolò, si leccò le labbra e strinse gli occhi.

_ “La tua onda energetica è diventata molto potente” sussurrò Junior. Si sentirono una serie di esplosioni, il calore gli ustionava la pelle verde e il magma gli faceva brillare il corpo di vermiglio. _

_ -Ho dovuto dargli la mia energia. Goku non aveva abbastanza forza per salvare anche me- pensò. Si tolse la mano dal ventre e guardò le dita sporche di sangue violacee. _

_ “Le sfere del drago sono molto utili, ma non sempre sono state usate nel modo giusto. Perciò devo scomparire insieme a loro” sussurrò. Il terreno intorno a lui franava, sorrise sentendo delle fitte in tutto il corpo. _

Junior si alzò seduto, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, girò il capo a destra e a sinistra. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo gli alberi dalle chiome blu di Nameck, le sfere di Polunga schizzavano nel cielo sopra il suo capo.

“Cosa ci faccio qui?” domandò. Sentì dei passi, si girò e vide dei pantaloni neri. Si alzò in piedi, Gohan strinse la cravatta, unì le gambe raddrizzando la schiena e alzò il capo.

“Non è giusto che Polunga abbia ripristinato la Terra e non mi abbia riportato Junior” ringhiò. Junior boccheggiò, scosse il capo e si passò la mano sul mento aguzzo.

“Non avresti dovuto resuscitarmi. Le sfere hanno già causato abbastanza …” ribatté.

“Non m’interessa!” gridò Gohan. Le iridi nere gli brillarono, si tolse gli occhiali da sole e se li mise in tasca.

“Cos …” sussurrò Junior.

“Tu non sei mio padre! Non te lo permetto di sacrificarti di una giusta causa!” gridò Gohan. Gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò, stringendosi al suo petto. Junior chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, accarezzandogli la testa.

__

_ Junior accarezzò l’uovo con la mano verde con le quattro dita. Socchiuse gli occhi, si tolse il copricapo e lo lasciò cadere accanto a sé. Il turbante spaccò il terreno, sprofondò in una buca creando una serie di crepe tutt’intorno. _

__

“Vediamo di non far sacrificare più nemmeno Goku” mormorò Junior. Gohan singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e gridò.


End file.
